Changing Shapes
by Meemerdd
Summary: When you have secrets, and you've got to hide them, from everyone, while taking orders for a greater evil. But what if there's a secret, that you don't know yet? That the one person you thought actually cared enough from you hid it from you, for your whole life. Just because, nothing's more tempting then keeping a creature, that can help in almost every situation.
1. Chapter 1

"I want you to infiltrate Red Fountain, there are... important documents there, which will help me hunt down the dragon's fire." The man turned around in his large, maroon and black velvet arm chair. He had long deep red hair, which almost matched the maroon of the chair, and almost white skin, due to the fact he was very pale. With bright red eyes that could nearly burn through someone's soul, nearly.

"Alright, I think I have the perfect thing for that, let's see, Alik Hivington of Trembriane, a squire, hoping to become a knight I think I could make him-" She was hidden in a blanket of shadows, her head tilted down in respect to the person who raised her, before he cut her off, and she muttered something under her breath in annoyance, that he wouldn't let her explain her most recent background development, but, that didn't really surprise her, he never did let her.

"NO!"

"What do you mean?" She sighed a bit, before tilting her head slightly to the side, at his unnaturally angry sounding voice.

"You are not male are you?" He took a deep breath, his voice returning to its usual, calm monotone voice.

"Well no but-" She was saying, before being cut off once again.

"My point is, you can't convince the entire school that you are one if you aren't, not to say you're not good at your job or anything, you just can't manage to fool an entire school twenty four seven."

"What would you have me do then? Go right up to the desk and say, hello, I'm looking for the ancient book on the lore of the dragon fire so my master can hunt it down and take over the universe, could you please direct me to where that's located at?" She let out a slight laugh, with the sarcastic tone of voice she used.

"Only someone stupid would do that, no, you're going in as a student, just not a male one."

"It's a boarding school, for guys, like that's going to be easy."

"I've already kidnapped a certain king, king of the planet, Popularis, your starting your schooling at Red Fountain today Princess Trinity Claire Elaine. Now, don't you forget your name, also, your assuming the identity of a over-protected princess that the Magix dimension hasn't heard about until recently, sadly, you'll be forced to work around the press, think about a kind of princess that is obsessed with trying new things, you're not into the whole, girly-girl thing and, that'll make it easier to fit in."

"Why can't I ever choose my background?" She nearly whined, once again annoyed at him.

"Because, I raised you since you where just a little baby, don't you know how dangerous one little flaw in your background could be? Don't you remember what I said? No one wants you, except me, if they find out who you really are, they'll kill you, and they don't want anything like you around."

"But I've-"

"Now, now, I'm sure you can help me come up with the background next time, here's a picture of your supposed mother, and father, use these to choose a good appearance, Popularis is full of flawless looking people, put that into account, and last, but not least, teach yourself some ballet basics on the way there, you don't want to be caught off guard."

"Yes, of course." Before heading off towards her small dark room, staring at the photos.

The king could be construed as handsome, he looked tall and muscular from the photo, with short cropped black hair, that perfectly matched his expertly groomed facial hair, there wasn't too little, or too much of that. He had flawless looking skin, as her, _master_ described the planet to be full of, though it seemed a little bit paler then what would be called perfect. With those striking deep blue eyes of his, complimenting everything to a tee.

The queen was just as perfectly shaped as her husband; there was no way the child of those two could be anything but perfect looking in her opinion. The woman had long curled red hair, and just as perfectly flawless skin, though hers had more of a golden tan to it. But, she seemed to have adorable little freckles on her cheeks that just made her look even more beautiful. Green eyes, deep and perfect, there was no wonder why Popularis was so popular.

She sighed as she started muttering to herself, changing her appearance, "I'm think long curly hair, probably down to around the knees, and in that lovely deep black color too, sun kissed tan, and blue eyes, wait, not just blue eyes, and deep ones, like the ocean. Can't go without that perfect figure, or the full lips of the queen, gosh, that will defiantly be a change."

She then stood, walking up to the full length mirror, examining her newly created appearance, before doing a little spin. "Wait, one little thing is missing, just a few little freckles." And she smiled a bit, a shinning beautiful smile, as the little freckles on her cheeks appear. "There, my, I wish I was actually this beautiful."

Before opening the strangely stalked closet and pulling a few things out, starting to slip into them, a faded pair of jeans, that had been torn many times over, and sewn back together with vibrant green thread, those had a low waist and a boot cut bottom to them. Then a shirt, in a much paler green, it was cropped, with short tee-shirt sleeves and the words, "winning, doesn't matter, as long as you can kick butt the next day." Written across it, she didn't quite understand the shirt, but, was sure it fit the part. And a pair of black light-weight combats boots, lacing them onto her legs. "There, I look like a tomboy princess now, right?" Before pulling the long curly black locks back into a high ponytail, and grabbing one of her books on ballet and shoving it into the beat-up puke green backpack. Before heading off towards the hover car.

She went inside, looking at the driver, "I can drive myself there."

"No, you have to read about the part your playing, you have to memorize every little fact that you need to pretend is about you, it's right there." She pointed at the book inside the seat next to her, and she sighed, picking up the book and taking her seat, starting to read the huge book. Luckily, the only thing she could really say was any good about herself, was, her memory, she could memorize the entire book, page for page, and read it inside her head if she needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Trinity was staring out the window as the hover car pulled to a stop, with the two books set aside beside her. In a dream like state, in truth, her mind was only on one thing, what would it be like, taking the identity of a soon to be famous princess? Of course, that fame would only be from one thing, everyone seemed drawn to the inhabitants of Popularis for sure, and, on top of that, she was some sort of secret princess, hidden away for, fifth teen years? Only shot out of her trance when the driver spoke, "here we are, Red Fountain."

She shook herself a bit before standing up, wobbling a little bit; she still wasn't quite used to the new appearance, yet. Before clearing her throat, "Why is he making me come here? Instead of Alfea or Cloud Tower? I have magic! And I can fake a fairy form, he knows that!"

"He wouldn't tell me why, go." The monotone voice of the driver just made her stomp her foot, before grabbing that beat up old backpack and turning towards the door. "You can tell him I'll learn why, eventually." With that last word, she headed back out of the hover car, turning her head up to watch the hover car fly away before turning once again towards the large building of the school for heroes.

She took a deep breath before heading towards the front gates, jumping a bit at a shocking voice as a microphone was shoved into her face. "You must be Princess Trinity Elaine of Popularis, why have we never heard about your existence before?"

What did she think she was asking? First instinct was to turn away from the reporter and head on her way, but, she was pretending to be a princess of the most popular planet in the solar system. Smiling a beautiful smile up at the reporter, "Well, after my mother's death a year after my own birth, my father, King Barstow, decided it was best not to draw unwanted attention to me. So, he hired tutors, especially paid not to tell a soul I lived."

She gave a slightly shocked expression before returning with another question, "More importantly, as the entire Magix Dimension has been asking, are you entering the Miss Magix competition?"

"Miss Magix? Well I-"

But, Trinity was cut off before she could finish her train of thought, "most every beautiful girl in Magix will enter, and your no exception, the question is, will you enter?"

There was a real smile spread across her face now, "of course I will be entering, if you excuse me, I really do need to go check in now." With that, Trinity turned around with a bit of a bounce in her step, muttering to herself, "no one's called me beautiful before."

Heading towards the big gates once again, and taking another deep breathe, making sure her ponytail was still in the right spot and tight enough before pushing the gates open and stepping inside. There it was the sight she was totally expecting but wasn't quite prepared for, turning of many heads. She froze up in place, before mentally slapping herself, she'd have to get used to this, after all, and this was her new home and would be for quite awhile. She was now much more timid with her steps, as she made her way through the slightly parted crowd, reading many different emotions on people's faces, and it was no big shock what there was the most of.

She shook her head, opening the door to the building and heading inside, the halls didn't have as many students, but, there were still quite a few. Hanging her head low as she was navigating her way to Saladin's office, ignoring the little comments that where also, expected. Why couldn't he just let her be Alik anyways?

There it was Saladin's office. She knocked a few times on the door, tapping her foot gently on the floor as she waited, "come inside." She quickly lodged away the voice key into her head, before opening the door, and memorizing the elder's appearance that went along with it, just in case she needed it, only needed to make matching clothes to go along with the appearance if she needed to. Standing there in the open doorway and just staring silently at him. "Miss, what brings you to Red Fountain?"

She continued to stare, mouth hanging slightly a gap in an attempt to speak, "well?" He continued.

"My father called ahead," She was finally able to say, "oh." Was the single word response from Saladin, before he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry; my father just doesn't, _trust_ the other institutions, and would rather send me here. I'm pretty sure he sent money as well for any extra expenses." She said a tad bit faster just in case.

"Oh yes, yes he did." Saladin nodded, "my only worry is you might be a little to, distracting for our boys."

"I can blend, that's something I'm really good at, blending into the background, I can do nearly anything with a needle and thread, make sure that uniform isn't too distracting, I can sit in the back of the class, and I promise, I'm not one of those girls who intends on making a spectacle of myself just because boys are around." She promised with a slight smile of re assurance.

Saladin stared at her for a few seconds longer before answering, "I assumed you wouldn't try, according to your fathers description of you, but really, it's still considered a bit dangerous, oh well, I'm sure you'll be a great student anyways, and what about magic training?"

"What?"

"Have you any control over your powers yet?"

"Well, uhhh, not really, maybe a little, but I'm sure that doesn't really matter, I mean, why should I know how to use my magic if I'm going to be a hero anyways?" She asked with a slight giggle, as if that was obvious.

"It might help your team if you know how to use your magic, even just a little."

_I have a team,_ the thought was just hitting her as Saladin was calling someone to the office, but, she didn't care as she continued mulling it over. _Never had anyone to trust like a team before, this will defiantly be new, and interesting._

"Miss Elaine, Miss, **MISS!"** He ended up snapping his fingers in front of her face at the lack of a response, before she jolted out of her trance like thing and looked at him. "What?"

Saladin let out a deep sigh, "This is Cordatorta, and he'll be escorting you to your dorm room, before your initiation test. Unfortunately, all we could get was a lockable single in one of the group dorms."

"Wait, a test?"

"Yes, a test of your skills, see how you fair in actual battle of course."

"She doesn't seem very bright Saladin, the lads will only see her as fresh meat, and that won't end well." Cordatorta added in, earning himself some sort of mix between a frown and a glare.

"I am plenty bright! And I will pass any stinking test you can throw at me!"

"I think you're putting yourself in a little too deep lass, now, follow me." He turned back and headed out the door, she let out a low growl in the bottom of her throat before following after him towards the dormitory. "And here we are lass." They opened up the doors of one dorm room, heading past a living area and two other doors to a door with a fingerprint lock beside it, he put her finger on it after pushing a few buttons. "Now it's programmed for your fingerprint, your uniform is inside the closet, go, change. So I can test your skills."


	3. Chapter 3

"This thing is awfully itching, what fabric is this anyway?" Trinity starred into the mirror as she fixed the attached cape, trying to make it stay out of the way, for the test. "Goode thing I memorized that battle strategie book, I should be able to win in no time." Now, she was fixing her hair up into a bun, so that didn't get in the way either, smiling to herself. "Aww, I feel so beautiful, maybe I can have one of those... Relationships, like in the books while I'm here, no, that won't happen for me. No point in false hopes."

She headed out of the room, where Cordatorta was standing, arms crossed, his attitude was so easy to memorize, he'd be the perfect one to use. If she figured out where the book was. "Ready lass?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

A crowd was already forming, and that had barely walked down the hall, let alone made it to where they where going. She could already here many people placing bets against someone else, and they where all basically, she would be pinned in the first five minutes.

"Cordatorta? Who am I, going to fight against?" It was a simple question, she probably couldn't beat someone like him, without a little bit of, her own capabilities. But, she could probably beat one of the students, more depending on year then anything else.

"Josh, he's a second year lass, you can stay if, you can hold your own against him for a little while, don't put your hopes up, I've been training him myself." Cordatorta seemed a little full of himself as they reached the weapons hall. "These are wooden practice weapons, just for this first battle, wouldn't want a pretty little princess getting hurt now would we? Pick something out."

Trinity picked up a light sword, a easy one handed weapon, but it was perfect for two hands as well. With enough room on the handle for both, and all that would do is add force to the blow. "Maybe I'll win, put your training to shame."

"Don't get cocky with me! I'll see you back to your little palace tower! Real soon."

Trinity took a deep breath, ignoring him, she needed to step out into the arena, see who this Josh guy was. And how to beat him. She had to get into the school, she couldn't possibly disappoint the only person who ever seemed to care about her. Even if he was going to take over the universe when he found the power he was looking for. She stepped out, looking around, she could tell Cordatorta was going to announce the start soon. There where gathered people, and even reporters, with there video cameras, probably all expected an entertaining fight. She looked across the arena, at the smirking blonde boy, his smile almost seemed charming. His sword, a bastard sword, a kind of two handed sword, that ment he was partial to brute force. Trinity just assumed she didn't have the power to face him head on, dodging and waiting for the perfect hit would probably be the best way to do it.

"Let the fight begin!"

She'd do something risky, and add the dodge in afterwards, she knew that would be pretty impressive. Josh was coming in with a charge, and the blades clashed. "I was told I was fighting an experienced piece of royalty, had no idea the _experience_ would be hot."

She slid down with her blade, rolling to the side of him before he had time to react, heavier weapons, slower moves. She gave him a strange look, "that statement didn't even make sense?" And yet once more, there blades where locked.

"Your hot, you won't have the power to beat me, but you really do turn me on." Josh pushed harder on the blade, like something else was fueling the power, something different from just force. A passion of sorts. She could hear her own wooden sword cracking slightly under the pressure, she had to move again.

She turned her back to him, as she slid under his legs, careful not to hit a specific spot with her sword. She stood up, pressing the tip of her sword against his back. "Don't get to cocky, it's a down fall."

"Impressive, guess there really is a reason you get to come here." He pulled away, turning around, and pressing the swords together once more. "But I know what I'm doing, and I'm even more talented in the bed."

"Eww, I didn't need to know that." And her sword cracked through, barely holding the tip onto it. She decided to act, swinging it to pull his sword out of his hand and throughout them both to the side. "Done."

"Not yet," He grabbed her hands, pushing her down to the ground, pinning her between his legs. "See? It could be just like this on a bed too."

It took her tons of effort, but she flipped him over, staying on top. Her hair had come loose in the fight, hanging down in there faces. "Or this, whichever you prefer sweetheart." He wrapped his legs around her waist, pulling himself up, tell she couldn't support him any longer, forcing her to fall. "But, this close, is so much better. I could kiss you."

"Try and I will kill you." She was panting slightly, but the fight wasn't over yet, trying to lift herself out of his legs grasp.

"Okay, **STOP!**" The two looked up at Cordatorta, waiting for him to continue. "She passes, now, fight is over! No more of this!"

Josh let go of her, watching Trinity get up and dusted herself off. "You know, that was just fight talk, to through you off. I would like to see you some time, again, when we don't have to fight."

"I'll consider it." She said, walking off, when she was out of ear shot, she sent a message to her, _master_, 'I'm in, the information will be found shortly."

**A/N::  
I haven't been on for awhile, and why is a long story, working on writing and updating all my stories.**


End file.
